In this 5-yr Bioengineering Research Grant (BRG), we will develop a class of biomaterials that promote healing while preventing bacterial colonization and subsequent infections. Our group comprises experts in biomaterials synthesis and characterization, controlled drug release, inflammation and immune response, biofilm dynamics, microbial pathogenesis, and antibiotic resistance. Collectively, our group will deliver to clinical reality new technologies that will prevent biofilm formation and/or disrupt existing medical biofilms. Specific aims of this BRG will be the following: Aim 1. Develop porous "templated" constructs (PTCs) that promote healing while preventing bacterial biofilm formation. Aim 2. Quantify, in vitro, the efficacy of various PTCs to promote healing while preventing bacterial colonization. Aim 3. Quantify, in vivo, the efficacy of the PTCs optimized in Aim 2 to promote healing and prevent biofilm colonization. It is estimated that over 5 million artificial or prosthetic devices are implanted per annum in the U.S. alone. However, 70% of hospital-acquired infections are associated with implants or indwelling medical devices, with the case-to-fatality ratio between 5-50%. In this 5-yr Bioengineering Research Grant (BRG), we will develop a class of biomaterials that promote healing while preventing bacterial colonization and subsequent infections.